


Virgil's Insecurity

by TrashySwitch



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Infodumping, Light Angst, M/M, lee!virgil, ler!logan, ticklefic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25669588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashySwitch/pseuds/TrashySwitch
Summary: Virgil is an infodumper, who has been compressing his infodumps due to annoying people in the past. But this time, Virgil can't hold it in! So, he runs up to someone who just might help him without judgement.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50





	Virgil's Insecurity

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by an anonymous person who left a 🦇 emoji on the prompt. Thanks for the prompt! And I hope you enjoy!

Virgil, being the quiet man he is, has always felt unbelievably insecure about one thing: infodumping. Why was he insecure about infodumping? Well, he’s afraid of talking someone’s ear off to the point of rejection. There have been a couple moments where his conversations turned into infodumping, and the people he had spoken to ended up yelling at him for being annoying. A few more repeated conflicts later, and Virgil had stopped infodumping altogether. There was no point in infodumping to anyone if he was just going to scare them off. 

But there were times in his life where Virgil just couldn’t keep it inside of his mind anymore. He HAD to tell someone! ANYONE! He had to tell someone about his love for tickling. 

Yes, you heard that right: tickling. Virgil knew just about all there is to know about tickling. He knew about how nice it felt to laugh, the different ways to tickle a person and what tools work wonders on the skin. He also knew about the baby teases and the evil teases that can fluster a person and make it tickle more, he loves reading the online fanfictions that people make, and he also loves seeing the variety of tools used in the fanfictions. 

But talking about it? HELL NO! That’s such a weird thing to talk about! He can barely properly say the word, let alone talk about it! Well...he can talk about tickling. But it has to be infodumping or it’s not gonna work at all. 

Today was one of those days where he just could NOT keep his thoughts in his head. He was certainly trying, but it was killing him inside. He had already fallen into a meltdown over his yearning to talk about his insecurity. But...IT’S EMBARRASSING!

Finally, after way too much thought, Virgil just bursted out of his room, crying loudly and sprinting to the closest room. That just happened to be Logan’s room. Virgil bursted into Logan’s room desperately. his makeup was falling right off his eyes and his cries were filled with hiccups and sobs.

“I C-C-CAN-CAN’T HO-HOLD *sob* HOLD I-IT TO-TOGETHER ANYMOOOORE.” Virgil shouted to him, flopping his face into Logan’s lap and bursting out in long cries and heavy sobs. 

Logan immediately put his book down and looked at Virgil in concern and surprise. “Whoa! Hi Virgil. I’d say ‘what brings you here this afternoon’, but I guess I’ll find out soon enough.” Logan reacted, putting his hand on Virgil’s head and petting his hair for some sort of comfort. “What’s making you fall apart, Virgil?” Logan asked. 

“I-I wanna infodump but...I can’t.” Virgil told him, still crying. 

“Why not?” Logan asked. 

“I...I’m too afraid to because I’ve annoyed so many people with my infodumping before and I’m scared to annoy you.” Virgil said very quickly. 

Surprisingly, Logan is very good at listening when he’s given the opportunity to. So, he decided to not question anything else and decided to go along with it. 

“Infodumping?” Logan calmly reacted. 

“Yes infodumping but I’m too scared to. What if I lose a friend because of my strange infodumping topic? What if I can’t make any more friends because of how much I infodump?” Virgil asked, still talking quickly. 

His crying was surprisingly lessening the more he talked. So, Logan let him talk. 

“I’ve been wanting to infodump for a long time now but I’m scared to. The topic I always infodump about is embarrassing.” Virgil explained. 

“Is it Panic! At The Disco related?” Logan asked. 

“No, it’s tickling.” Virgil replied quickly. He immediately gasped to himself in horror. “AAH SH-” 

“Tell me about it.” Logan ordered. 

Virgil had his mouth covered. He looked at Logan with surprise. “W...wait...what?” Virgil asked. 

“Tell me about tickling.” Logan told him again with a smile. 

Virgil’s eyes widened as he removed his hand from his mouth. He gulped and let out a nervous chuckle. “But it’s weird and embarrassing and it makes no sense and you’re gonna judge me for it even if you’re just sitting there and saying nothing I can tell that you’re silently judging-” 

“Infodump to me about tickling.” Logan told him. 

Virgil paused his rant and just sighed. He finally let himself go. 

“Tickling is an activity between 2 or more people that causes playful behaviour and immense laughter through soft and hard types of touch. There is soft tickling and very soft touches such as feathers, makeup brushes and furs. And then there’s the rough tickling which involves hair brushes, electric & manual toothbrushes and long fingernails.” Virgil explained. 

“Interesting.” Logan told him. Despite his monotone expression, Logan was actually interested. 

“Yes, people use more than just their fingers for tickling. But even using the fingers in different ways can determine everything. If you flutter your fingers on the skin only slightly, the lightest touch can drive a person crazy. If you scratch the skin or dig and wiggle the fingers, you’ll make them scream. And, if you squeeze the skin and even skitter your fingers all over the place, you’ll make them squirm all over the place.” Virgil explained further. 

Logan smiled. “Good to know.” He replied. 

“Now, there are a huge variety of tools that can be used as tickle tools. Paint brushes, markers, and pipecleaners can all be used for tickle tools. Even animals like hamsters, guinea pigs and rats can be used for tickling. Also, cleaning tools are very useful for tickling as well. Such as: Q-Tips, gardening gloves with spikes or claws and feather dusters.” Virgil added. 

Logan chuckled. “I’ll never look at a feather duster the same way again.” Logan admitted to him. 

“Trust me, I haven’t either.” Virgil admitted back. “Certain clothing choices can increase a person’s sensitivity to tickling. Oil can make everything more slippery as well as ticklish, and body lotion can make the ticklish sensations just as worse. Though most clothes cause tickling to diminish, there are clothing options like leotards, that make a person even more ticklish.” Virgil told him. 

“Any person can be considered adorable when they’re tickled. These adorable ticklish people are referred as ‘Ticklees’, or ‘lees’ for short, which means ‘loves being given the tickles. When there’s a person who wants to tickle and tease someone, that is called a ‘tickler’, or ‘ler’ for short. Anyone can be a lee, but there are specific tickle tropes that people will use. For example: those who start off as tough, cute, apathetic or constantly grumpy can be turned into a giggly mess from a few tickles and teases.” Virgil admitted. 

“Interesting…” Logan admitted. 

“Technically I may come off as a grumpy person, but for good reason: I am anxiety and I’m meant to keep Thomas safe from embarrassing himself or doing something stupid. And I am pretty ticklish just about everywhere, specifically in the upper body spots compared to the lower body. Though, I will admit: Remus had found incredibly strange ways to tickle my feet, which ended up tickling the HELL outta me.” Virgil continued. 

“So Remus used to tickle you?” Logan asked. 

“Yes! A lot actually. I think the one tickle tool that REALLY kills me, is the facial hair. Remus’s mustache was a tool he would use A LOT against me. But the tu-...stomach was the worst. Stubby facial hair was also bad. It tickled worse than the NAILS did. Even the hairbrushes couldn’t compare to Remus’s ‘glorious’ mustache. Oh! And the mustache along with the nibbles? HOLY SHIT! That would kill me INSTANTLY!” Virgil described. 

“Fascinating…” Logan said with a smirk. 

“And even that’s just the tip of the iceberg! Remus being the weird man he is, has tied my arms up and tickled my armpits to oblivion, and tied up my feet to tickle them as well. But that’s only if he’s feeling super evil. The rest of the time, he’s willing to just do the tickling, the tools and the nibbling. And then there’s Janus: he’s tickled me a few times, and certainly made them cou- HEHEheheheheheh! Hehehehehehey!” Virgil explained, before bursting into giggles and laughter. 

“Yes?” Logan replied with a smirk. 

“Whahahahat ahare yohohohou dohohohoihing?!” Virgil asked. 

Logan smiled as he continued to dig his fingers into Virgil’s ribs. “Oh nothing...Just keep talking.” Logan replied. 

Virgil squeaked and shook his upper body back and forth as a big smile showed up on his face. “Ihihihihi cahahahahan’t! Ihihi cahahahan’t!!” Virgil protested. 

Logan chuckled. “Come on, I think you can.” Logan replied, tweaking and squeezing his ribs. 

Virgil squealed and pushed against Logan’s hand. “Jahahahanuhuhus uhuhusehed tohohoho tihihihicklehe mehehehehe! Hehehehe wahahas gohohood ahat ihihihihit!” Virgil told him. 

“Really? Fascinating.” Logan reacted in a semi-monotone voice, mixed with sarcasm. 

“Hehehe wohohould tihihickle myhyhyhy eheheheheahahars wihith ahaha feheheatheheheher, and tehehehease thehehehehem tihihill- AAAAAHAHAHAHAHA! NOHOHOHO BEHEHEHEHELLYHYHYHYHY!” Virgil screamed, bursting into loud laughter as his stomach was tickle attacked by Logan’s skilled fingers. 

“He would tease you till what Virgil? You appeared to have been interrupted by some lunatic who’s laughing nearby.” Logan joked. 

“THAHAHAT MEEEHEHEHEHE YOHOHOU DOOHOHOFUHUHUHUS!” Virgil yelled as his upper body fell backwards. 

Logan caught Virgil and brought him to the ground carefully. With Virgil now on the safe ground, Logan summoned a pair of cat claws and skittered his fingers all over Virgil’s belly and sides. 

“NOOOHOHOHOHOHO! THAHAHAHAT TIHIHIHIHICKLEHEHES!” Virgil squealed like the world was ending. 

“Really? I had no idea.” Logan teased. 

“YEHEHEHES YOHOHOHOU DIHIHIHIHIHID! IHIHIHI TOHOHOLD YOHOHOHOU!” Virgil argued loudly. 

“My, then I must not have heard you then. I must have zoned out or something.” Logan replied with an evil smirk. 

“YOHOHOHOHOU’RE SOHOHOHO MEHEHEHEHEHEAHAN!” Virgil yelled at him. 

“Instead of calling me mean, how about you repeat what you said to me? Then we’ll be on the right page.” Logan suggested. 

“NOHOHOHOHO! YOHOHOU AHAHARE THEHEHEHE WOHOHORST LIHIHISTEHENEHEHER EHEHEHEVEHEHER!” Virgil shouted at him. 

“Do you even hear how loud you’re being? I’m practically going deaf. It’s no wonder I’m bad at listening.” Logan joked. 

Logan made his cat claws disappear and summoned a Q-tip next. He spun it in his hands. 

“Whehehehehehe...wahahahahahait...whahahat ahare yohohohou dohohohoihihing?” Virgil asked nervously. 

Logan looked at the Q-Tip carefully, as if observing it. Then, he looked down at Virgil’s belly and lifted up the shirt. “Aaah...Here it is!” Logan declared before poking the belly button. 

“NOHOhoho!” Virgil jolted. 

“The world-famous belly button. Everybody’s got one. They’re these little tiny holes that used to give us milk when we were just tiny fetuses in our mother.” Logan explained. 

Virgil giggled and covered his face out of embarrassment. 

“Even the word ‘belly button’ seems to make people blush for some reason.” Logan told the silent audience. Suddenly, Logan stuck the Q-Tip into the belly button. “Though I couldn’t tell you why it makes people all flustered and blushy. Do you happen to know, Mr. Giggles?” Logan asked. 

“AhahahAHAHAHAHAHA! YEHEHEHEHEHESSSS! *snort* IHIHIHIHIT’S AHAHAHALL TIHIHICKLYYYYY!” Virgil squealed and snorted. 

“Ah yes: the lovely snort! ‘Tis an adorable laughing feature that some people possess. It usually occurs when the ‘lee’ as you call it, gets tickled to the point where they need air as quick as possible. So, it’s either inhaled as a hiccup, or as a snort. For Virgil, it is the latter.” Logan explained. 

“STAHAHAP TEHEHEHEHEASIHIHING MEHEHEHEHE!” Virgil shouted at Logan.

“Nah, I don’t want to. Teasing you is too much fun.” Logan admitted. 

Virgil whined, covered his mouth with his fists and shook his head in embarrassment. He couldn’t take it! He was too good at this! His infodumping had helped him way too much! 

“Are you regretting infodumping to me?” Logan asked, slowing down his tickles. 

“NOHOhohohoho...Ihihihi’m nohohohot.” Virgil admitted. 

Logan lifted his eyebrows in surprise. He was aware Virgil liked being tickled. He was told by the man himself. But he had no idea he liked it THIS much! If Logan had known before, maybe he wouldn’t have stopped so soon. But...the poor man needed to breathe. 

“Whyhy did y-you stohohop?” Virgil asked. 

“I...was giving you a chance to breathe. Everyone, especially anxious people like you, need to breathe.” Logan told him. 

“Ihi know that. Buhut...I don’t want toho stop.” Virgil whined. 

“Okay. How about a few light tickles instead?” Logan suggested. 

Virgil nodded. “Okay.” he replied. 

“Do you have any ticklish spots that make you giggle?” Logan asked. 

Virgil nodded and pointed at his feet. Logan looked down at the spot and crawled himself over to the pair of feet. 

Logan tried tickling the foot with just a small scratch. “EEEK!” Virgil squeaked, pulling his foot away. Logan tried tickling the other foot with all 4 of his fingers scratching up. “AAHAhahahahaha!” Virgil laughed, pulling his other foot away as well. “Yohohou’re gohonna have to sihit on my lehegs to tickle them.” Virgil warned him. 

“I was beginning to wonder that.” Logan replied before crawling himself beside the feet and sitting himself on top of Virgil’s lower calves. Virgil almost immediately started giggling as he felt the weight of Logan’s body on himself. 

“Ohohokahay. Yahoo can stahaha-hAHAHAHAhahahahaha! Eeehehehehehehehehahahahaha! Ihihit tihihihicklehes Lohohohohogahahan!” Virgil giggled and laughed, 

“Oh really? Remember the last time you tried to tell me that? And how did it turn out?” Logan asked. 

“Ehehehevihihihil! Ehehehevihihihihil neheheherd!” Virgil yelled back. 

Logan paused his fingers and turned around to look at him. “Evil? Did you just call me evil?” Logan clarified. 

“Yehehes. Ihi did.” Virgil replied, still giggling at Logan’s reaction. 

Logan gave Virgil a surprised look. Then that surprised look morphed into an evil smirk. “You shouldn’t have said that…” Logan warned him. Then, Logan summoned a long feather and began to wiggle the feather in between Virgil’s first toes. 

Virgil widened his eyes and yelped in surprise. “HAHA-HEHEHEHEHEY!” Virgil yelled. 

“Hey? Hay is for horses.” Logan rebuffed happily, proud of himself for that joke. 

“WHYHYHY AHAHAHA FEHEHEHEATHEHEHER?!” Virgil asked. 

“Because feathers are the most important tickle tool of all tickle tools. Tickle tickle tickle~!”

Virgil covered his face. “NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!” Virgil screamed through his hands, growing pink in the face.

“Oh No! The poor feather is going in between all your toes! Whatever will you do?” Logan teased dramatically, seesawing the feather between all the other toes as well. 

“CUHUHUHUHUHT IHIHIT OHOHOHOUHUHUT! IHIHIHIHIT’S SOHOHOHO BAHAHAHAHAHAD!” Virgil yelled and begged. 

“Hmm...You didn’t really mention anything about ticklish feet within your long infodump...Were you holding back?” Logan mentioned. 

“NOHOHOHOHO IHIHIHI WAHAHAHASN’T!” Virgil shouted back. 

Logan clicked his tongue in disappointment. “Such a shame...I don’t quite believe you.” Logan rebuffed in a calm, but sarcastic tone. It didn’t take long for the nerd to lift up Virgil’s toes and for Logan to tickle under his toes. 

Virgil screamed and snorted like the end of the world was near! “STAHAHAHAHAHA! NOHOHOHOHOHO! PLEHEHEHEASE STAHAHAHAHAHAP! IHIHI CAHAHAHAHAN’T BREHEHEHEHEHEHEHEATHE!” Virgil screamed. 

Finally, Logan decided to still the feather. The man was growing tired and indeed needed a few minutes to breathe. And if that’s Virgil ‘the ticklee’ saying it, that means he needs it badly. 

Virgil took some time to properly breath and replace the oxygen he was lacking. All the while, he had a huge smile on his face that could not be whipped off his face no matter how much he tried. It was like seeing the aftermath of a child’s giggle fit after laughing for 10 minutes straight. Logan could actually admit to himself that it was adorable, but he would never admit that outloud. Similarly to Virgil, he had a reputation to uphold. 

“You okay Virgil?” Logan asked. 

Virgil lifted his head up a little. “Whaha...Whahat hahahappened toho lihihihight tihihicklehehes?” Virgil asked through his giggles. 

Logan chuckled to himself. “I threw that idea out the window apparently.” Logan replied. 

Virgil let his head fall onto the ground again as his giggles overtook him. “Myhyhy feheet ahahare tohoho tihicklihihihish fohohor thahat.” Virgil admitted. 

“Specifically your toes are.” Logan corrected. 

“Yeheheheah…” Virgil replied. Buhuhuhuhut...ahare your feet ticklish?” Virgil asked. 

Logan chuckled. “Yeah, they’re very ticklish. It’s why I always wear shoes whe-” Logan was interrupted by a sudden tackle from the man wearing purple. 

“That’s great news!” Virgil yelled suddenly before sitting on his calves. 

Logan squealed and covered his mouth in disbelief. Did he just make that high squeal sound?! NO! Virgil was taking off his shoes, and throwing them onto the couch. 

Who knew such a cute little ticklee could be such a dynamic tickler?!


End file.
